Rien qu'une nouvelle vie
by Eyvie
Summary: Aylina, 15 ans voie sa vie basculer lorsqu'elle apprend qu'elle n'est pas une simple humaine. Elle entre alors dans un monde où la guerre fait rage. Elle trouvera amitié, confiance, haine et amour. AMxLM


Chapitre 1 :

La sonnerie retentit, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves qui ne suivaient pas le cours. Certains parlaient entre eux- veillant à ne pas trop élever la voix- tandis qui d'autres gribouillaient sur le coin de leur cahier.

Dans un coin, contre le mur, seule, une jeune fille regardait par la fenêtre les yeux dans le vide. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à regarder dehors, mis à par un couple d'oiseau qui se battaient un quelconque repas. Mais pour l'observatrice, cette scène de ménage était beaucoup plus intéressante que le cours qu'elle était censé suivre.

Au son de la sonnerie, ses yeux se détachèrent de la fenêtre pour retournée sur ses affaires scolaires. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Ce n'était que la première journée de court et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rêvasser. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle n'accrochait pas!

Maugréant intérieurement, elle entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Une fois fait, elle glissa son sac sur son dos et partit en direction de la porte. A la dernière seconde le professeur l'arrêta.

« Aylina, je peux te parler ?

-Oui bien sûr monsieur, acquiesça ladite Aylina »

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait encore fait pour que le professeur la garde à la fin de l'heure, surtout qu'elle avait un bus à prendre.

« J'ai remarqué que tu avais déjà recommencé à rêvasser... Commença le professeur.

-Je sais mais... tenta de se justifier la jeune fille

-Tu as toujours de bonnes notes et tu n'es pas insolente, mais tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec certains professeurs, c'est ta dernières année au collège et tu as comme objectif le brevet à la fin de l'année. »

Ce n'était pas sa faute si la routine dodo-collège-devoir-dodo était plus que lassante!

« Je sais que tu sais tout ça, pas besoin de me le dire, continua le professeur voyant qu'elle allait dire quelque chose. Aller file maintenant, ou tu vas rater ton bus. »

Elle fit un bref sourire à son instituteur et parti en courant. Elle croisa deux-trois élèves eux aussi en retard et monta dans le bus, n'oubliant pas de montrer sa carte. Une fois cela fait, elle partit chercher une place. Elle en trouva une et s'assit près de la fenêtre comme à son habitude. Aylina fouilla dans ses poches, attrapa son mp3, mit ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Elle voulait une chanson précise. Elle la trouva. « Point de Suture- Mylène Farmer, » un pur plaisir.

Le trajet dura un peut moins d'une demi heure. Quand le bus s'arrêta enfin au dernier arrêt, elle descendit, souhaitant un « bonsoir » au chauffeur qui lui répondit en souriant.

Lentement, elle franchit le portail de la propriété de ses parents. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, elle ne voulait pas enlever les écouteurs de ses oreilles. Revenir sur Terre était trop douloureux. La bêtise humaine. Les hommes qui s'entretuent, qui pollue la Nature qu'elle aime tant. Non, elle voulait continuer à vivre à travers la musique, seule personne qui ne lui avait jamais mentie.

Après cinq minutes de marche, après avoir chanter, jouit du vent qui caressait ses cheveux, elle arriva devant la porte de la grande maison. Difficilement, elle éteignit la musique. Douloureux. Elle détestait ce moment.

Prenant son courage à deux mains. Elle frappa à la porte puis entra directement.

Madame Melson l'accueillit un sourire froid collé au lèvre. Aylina baissa la tête.

« Tu es en retard. Dans moins d'une demi heure sera servis le diner et tu sais que je veux que tu travailles avant ! Je te le repète sans cesse, mais jamais tu n'écoutes! Siffla sa mère.

Elle était vetue d'une robe stricte. Ses cheveux étaient remontés d'une queue de cheval haute.

« Oui mère. Excusez-moi. » fut les seuls mots qui franchirent les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Bien files dans ta chambre et soit à l'heure pour manger. »

Sur ces mots chaleureux Aylina monta dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle vivait chez ses gens. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ses vrais parents. Elle avait des yeux bridés et étrangement bleu. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses. Sa « mère », elle avait des cheveux blond et des yeux verts.

Quant à son père, il avait des cheveux noirs, frisants dès qu'ils devenaient un peut plus longs.

Une fois elle avait demandé des explications à sa mère.

_« Flash back »_

« Dites mère, comment se fait-il que je sois votre fille avec le peut de ressemblance que nous avons ? »

Un soupir agacé était sortit des lèvres de la femme. La petite fille comprit que sa question n'était pas la bienvenue, mais elle se permit d'insister. Les lèvres pincées, sa mère lui promit d'en parler le soir-même en compagnie de son mari. Se qu'elle fit.

Ils lui expliquèrent. Qu'un jour une dame asiatique s'était présentée à eux. Qu'elle leurs avait fait promettre de s'occuper du nourrisson. Quelque chose en eux les avaient forcé à accepter.

Mais ils ne regrettaient pas. Et que même s'ils ne le montraient que peut, ils s'étaient attaché à la petite fille.

Ce n'est qu'à moitié satisfaite des réponses qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre.

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Aylina sourit à ce souvenir. Ce fut la seule fois qu'ils lui avaient dis qu'ils étaient attachés à la jeune fille. Mais malgré leurs aires sévères, elle lisait parfois dans leurs yeux une fierté de l'avoir près d'eux.

Aylina rangea ses affaires de cours, et commença ses devoirs. Incertaine, elle regarda l'heure. Zut encore deux minutes et elle serait en retard. Elle se dépêcha de fermer ses cahiers et descendit dans la salle à manger. Son père arrivait. Ouf! Elle n'était pas en retard.

Le dîner se passa bien. Les deux adultes parlaient de leurs journée respectives et l'adolescente les écoutait silencieusement. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon, alors pourquoi pas ?

Quand enfin sa mère se leva, elle sut qu'elle pouvait quitter la table. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et parti se doucher, finir ses devoirs puis se coucher. Elle était fatiguée, pas qu'elle ait fait beaucoup de chose. Elle était tout simplement exténué et quelque chose lui soufflait que demain serait un grand jour. Comment elle le savait ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle le savait le pressentait.

Et elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison...

Voilà ce n'est qu'un premier chapitre


End file.
